


All Over Me

by Brenny_17



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenny_17/pseuds/Brenny_17
Summary: Kangin has been feeling lonely lately, so when all the members suddenly start to come onto him, he only hesitates for a little bit before giving in to temptation.





	

**Siwon/Kangin**

This morning, Kangin woke up feeling strangely invincible and positive. His body felt full of energy despite the hectic week which had allowed him only a total of five hours of sleep in five days. One could even argue that he was in more of a relaxed mood this morning than Choi Siwon, as the man always had his little morning routine going on.

Speaking of the younger male, as Kangin headed into the kitchen freshly showered, he was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Siwon in running shorts making coffee. He looked up when his hyung entered the kitchen with him, a gentle grin appearing on his face as he spoke.

“Good morning, hyung. Did you sleep well?” he asked, full attention now on Kangin as he leaned his butt against the counter, a strange look in his eye that the older male couldn’t quite place.

The coffee maker was on.

“Morning, and yeah I did. You?” Kangin reciprocated, making his way over to one of the cabinets to pull out a mug for himself, as well as a plate, his intent to make toast. His hair was still pretty damp and he was wearing basketball shorts as well as a white tank top.

“I slept really well,” Siwon answered, slowly making his way over to a distracted Kangin who was now searching for a butter knife to spread jam on his bread, wrapping his arms around his hyung’s waist.

Naturally, Kangin relaxed in his dongsaeng’s arms, having grown accustomed to his affectionate ways over the many years that they’d known each other. Because of this, he also didn’t flinch when the younger male placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek. When Siwon began to softly trail kisses along his neck, however, that’s when Kangin realized what that strange look he’d seen in the other’s eyes earlier had been.  


Against all reason in the world that should have ruled such an emotion out when directed towards another member, let alone another male, Choi Siwon was aroused by him…

Aroused by Kim Youngwoon who was quite obviously a male and never failed to strongly present himself as such. And, he knew for a fact that his dongsaeng did not swing that way, so he was at a loss.

“Siwon…!” Kangin gasped, a deep flush rising to his cheeks from the unexpectedly straightforward intimacy. Had his shock not been so great, then he too would have probably felt tendrils of arousal. Male or no, Choi Siwon had the ability to cause anyone to feel attracted to him.

“You smell so good, hyung…” he groaned, warm breath blowing onto Kangin’s neck before starting to kiss it more fervently, sending an involuntary shiver down the older of the two's spine.

Placing the butter knife carefully onto the counter, Kangin spun around in his dongsaeng’s arms, placing his hands on the other’s chest and preparing to push him away when their eyes locked together.

Siwon’s breath was noticeably ragged as he stared at his hyung, unbridled desire radiating within his usually innocent looking depths. Admittedly, that look stirred the older male’s blood, causing him to breathe more pronounced as well. It had been a while since he was last looked at like that, so it was harder than it would have been normally for him to push the younger male away.

Not knowing who had moved first, both members found their lips locked together in a passionate kiss, tongues twining with one another and chests heaving even harder now from how worked up they’d both become.

Someone could walk in any minute! What are you doing kissing another man anyway?! Kangin’s brain screamed at him, causing adrenaline to pump harshly through his body, although it only proved to fuel his own desire even more.

One hand moved to tangle in Siwon’s hair, the other wrapping around his neck, pulling his dongsaeng closer. He needed to feel the other’s warmth, needed to feel that connection that he’d been craving for the past year or so now. He couldn’t stay away even if he’d wanted to.

Siwon was deeply pleased to have his hyung responding to him so eagerly, although he wondered about his own unexplained attraction towards the other. From the moment the older male entered the kitchen, it was as though he suddenly couldn’t control his urges and all his attention was drawn to the strong unusually relaxed male before him. Even more strangely, he didn’t feel the need to resist or hesitate to act on his feelings. He wanted to bring pleasure to his hyung, no matter what.

That being said, he grinned in satisfaction when Kangin’s knees nearly buckled from him suddenly diving his hand into his shorts and starting to stroke his hard length.

“Unh!” moaned Kangin, momentarily breaking the kiss to suck in a shocked yet pleased breath. He couldn’t believe that this was happening right now! Couldn’t believe that he’d even let things get this far…but damn if it didn’t feel good.

He did not want to stop, even knowing how forbidden something like this was between them. For now, he just wanted to concentrate on finding his release, and then later put it all behind them. He imagined Siwon would want to do the same.

Said male was staring at him intensely now, the sight of an incredibly turned on Kangin biting his lip to stifle his moans making the younger male even hotter with want.

“Touch me too,” he groaned, kissing Kangin’s lips again hungrily.

The older male did just that, reaching into his dongsaeng’s gym shorts then pulling out his pulsing hard length. He licked his hand sensually, once breaking their kiss briefly, then began to stroke Siwon slowly as well, teasing his head as he bit his lip.

“Hyung…” he hissed sexily, heart pounding loudly in his ears as he moved down to kiss Kangin’s neck once more, intent on leaving his mark.

Kangin gripped one firm bicep tightly, his breathing ragged as moans and groans of pleasure escaped past his lips. He could feel himself quickly moving past the brink of self-control, and he wanted so badly to just let go right then…but not yet, he told himself. He wanted them to both lose it together.

Siwon was about to lose it; he could sense the desire to do so rolling off of his hyung. His attention went back to Kangin’s lips, holding him as closely as he could as he increased the speed of his hand against the other’s length.

Said male did the same, allowing his dongsaeng to silence his increasingly loud moans with his lips. He wanted to lose it so badly, hips bucking into Siwon’s hand desperately until he could hold back no more, release spirting strongly onto the other’s abdomen and chest in thick waves.

“Umph…!” Kangin groaned inside the younger male’s mouth, body trembling from sated bliss as he too felt Siwon finally release inside his grip, fluids covering his white tank top.

“Oh God…” panted Siwon, leaning heavily against his hyung now and holding him lightly in exhaustion. “I needed that.”

Kangin smirked in amusement. “Good thing I was around then, huh?”

Siwon lifted his head at that, wrapping his arms more tightly around the older male. “Yeah, it is. Thank you,” he said sincerely, deep eyes causing Kangin’s heart to flutter.

The strong male nodded in answer, a small smile on his face now even though he felt a little flustered now that they were out of the heat of the moment.

“We should um…keep this a secret from the others though,” he said to his dongsaeng, finally.

“Agreed,” said Siwon, afterwards leaning in to steal one last lingering kiss from his hyung. Kangin didn’t protest to this.


End file.
